


Ticking

by Sehkmetenkare (Shadowcat)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Sehkmetenkare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clocks were counting down and she hated it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesha/gifts).



The clocks were counting down and she hated it. She hated that time seemed to be moving too fast and she hated what would happen when the clock reached the last hour.

The last hour that they would be given together.

She didn't know when that final hour would actually happen and she knew that Radames didn't either. They never knew when they would be separated and have to start all over again. 

Niuserre was tired of watching the clock in her head and tired of the pain that Radames -- Ray -- couldn't ever get away from.

It wasn't fair.

Nothing about anything they had gone through was even a little bit fair. No one had thought about what would happen to both of them when the curse was put into affect against them. No one had thought at all. 

Her sisters had started the whole thing and Niuserre spent each lifetime trying to break the curse as soon as she remembered it was there.

That was part of what was so cruel about the cycle that they had to walk over and over again. Every time he started in a new lifetime, Radames knew from the very beginning what was happening. He knew that they were destined to come together and also knew that at some point after they found each other, one of them would die.

This time around, though, Niuserre had known that she was missing and integral part of herself from the time she was aware of the world around her. She'd known he was out there and that they were connected to each other in a way that she couldn't explain. All she knew was that she needed to get out there and find him. She hadn't expected for him to be sad that they had come together again, but after the memories flooded back and they talked, she could understand.

She was pulled out of her grim thoughts by the feel of arms going around her and pulling her back against a warm chest.

"What are you doing, Sia?" Ray murmured. "It's too cold for you to be out of bed."

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to disturb you," she said softly. "I got up to check the time."

It was close to the truth. She had just forgotten to register what time it was when she started cursing to herself about the clocks counting down.

"Come to bed, my love." Without waiting for her answer, Ray swung her up in his arms and carried her back to their bed.

Before she fell asleep where she was being held close by Ray, Niuserre resolved to move the clock out of their bedroom when the sun came up. She didn't need to see the reminder of how swiftly time could count down. 

She didn't want to have to watch the clock when she was feeling safe and secure in the bedroom with Ray. Her thoughts in the hours of darkness could be heavy enough without the aid of the ticking time bombs measuring her hours.


End file.
